everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Wendigo
Wendigo is the daughter of Pocahontas and John Smith, she's a student at Ever After high. Like her mother, Wendigo's destiny invovles finding the arrow to her dreams and helping bring peace between the settlers and aborignal people, making her a royal. Appearance She has inherited her mother's black hair, eyes, nose, lips, body structure, beauty and her free spirit. On her father's side she has his shoulders, wits, keen sense of direction, hunting abilities and charm. She's also very tan but still a bit white, which comes from the genetic mixture of her parents. Her parents are very proud of whom she turned out to become. Settler Form: Wendigo's attire consists a lavender petti coat and a purple dress with a belt with beads made of bones from a bird sowed in. She also wears a dark purple corset that keeps her dress and upper shirt tucked in. She doesn't really wear shoes and mostly walks around bare foot. Her outfit dates back during the 17th century. Native Attire: Wendigo's outfit is different from her primary one, she wears thin and tight dark brown pants with a fur belt-like corset, and a shirt that strongly resembles her mother's shirt with a brown fur flap to keep her chest warm. She wears the same necklace her mom did in the movie before her. She also wears feather beaded earrings, and dream catchers as a trademark. Coming soon! WIP! Personality Wendigo has inherited her mother's free spirit, love for nature, compassion, kindness, integirty and her opened mindness. Wendigo has her own share of the personalites of her parents, such as calm, peaceful, noble, courageous polite and well mannered. On her father's side she has his wits, bravery, and is willing to defend and help those who need it, and protect who and everyone she loves and cares about. Sometimes she's a little mischievious and tends to get into trouble, but other than her rebellious nature, she remains loyal and supportive. Coming soon! WIP! Romance Coming soon! WIP! Relationships Family- Her mother is Pocahontas, the Disney heroine from the movie Pocahontas. Her father is John Smith, the white settler. Friends- She's friends with the woodland creatures and Ashlynn Ella as well. Enemies- Ronald Radcliff who happens to be her roommate and past friend is her destined enemy. Pet- The woodland creatures she talks to and helps them when it's harvest season. Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Wendigo means Wild Life *Wendigo's name is a pun on the urban legend Wendigo *She is one of the very first Metis people *Her birthday is May 2 and her star sign is Gemini *Her mom is Pocahontas, an aboriginal woman, and her dad is John Smith, a white settler, making her metis. *She's the second child to be the offsrping of a disney princess, first being Melody *She has inherited her mother's black hair, eyes, nose and mouth, as well as her body, while she inherited her dad's eyebrows, shoulders, witts and as hunting skills *She has an older brother named Thomas in the novel. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Her Mother.png|Her mother Her father.jpg|Her father Wendigo's parents.jpg|Her parents Wendigo Smith.png Adult Wendigo.png|Adult Wendigo Category:Bio Category:Ever After High Category:Royal Category:Daughters Category:Pocahontas Category:Females Category:Fairytales